


kindle to a dark heart

by Pentaphobe



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Finn, Intercrural Sex, It's used with sex, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Not good with summaries, Porn, Possession, Possessiveness, Telekinetic sex, The Force, With Lowkey Plot, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentaphobe/pseuds/Pentaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>.. There was no light or dark, just her and her earnest reactions. With her here, to himself, he felt all the patience. A balance. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindle to a dark heart

For a moment, she had thought about what she had just agreed. Even if it was a little late to revoke it, or so she thought, but she couldn't grasp the foreign sensation settling in the pit of her stomach as the dark shadow of a man pulled her away from the encampment that had gathered for the brief mission. The cargo hold would block their view, but that didn't really matter. Besides the pilots, everyone had retired for the evening. There was no one. Just her and him. In the dark.

Once she had given him this admittance, it appeared there was no taking it back. In the shadow, there was no hindrance for as many hours awaited till they'd reach their destination. That was enough for him to help curb the edge of his ire, his distress.

Force bless her heart.

Here he didn't worry about the sight of his face before her, he would not worry what she saw. Just what she would feel. So, he rid of their helmets. The metal clattering on the floor easily before his fingers hooked into the armor of her that hindered him from feeling her skin. It was an awkward tug and pull, a quiet mutter from below -- from her, 'W-want me to take it off?' the quiet murmur stuttering as she feels the soft brush of lips across her cheekbone with his approval. Shakily, her fingers caught the creases here and there and the pieces like a puzzle fell apart. While Kylo simply plucked free his leather gloves, letting them fall beside his helmet.

Finally he freely moved, fingers pressing at the hem of the black material of her top and inching upward. One palmed the soft skin of her front, palming the subtle raises in flesh from nicks and scars here and there. One could only presume from the rigorous training those of her rank went through. The other swam along the curve of her spine. A warmth from him nearly eclipsed her -- forced her to an arch to meet him when his head craned down. His lips do not kiss, but smear from the corner of her mouth to her chin. 

Clearly, it surprised her to feel the soft, thin textures of them, tickling like feathery brushes along her skin. It left goosebumps in a trail on what skin wasn't exposed just yet. She had a curious mind to feel them herself. Often seen the boys share a certain gesture, sometimes with girls, and girls with one another, the senior officials anyway.. So, she tried given the circumstance. Just a little further on her toes so she could reach where she assumed his lips were. Only she found the tip of his nose. 

A soft apology escaped her, but she felt a loop-sided shape to his lips as they pressed to her brow. He cooed at her, before the hand that had been easing its way up her shirt came to her chin. His whole palm taking the shape of it -- he guided her chin at a far more dramatic angle, so their lips were just inches from one another. Permissive and slow, he awaited her to do as she had done before. And she did.

Clumsy fingers groped for his cheeks, tugging his obtuse height further, till his shoulders were dipping and his lips collided with the pillowy tiers of her own. He withheld the soft groan stirring in the back of his throat. Exacting some control despite his sensitivity to the world around him -- enveloping him in the sensations of his own need and the budding temptation of her own. And with FN, it was flood gate of emotion. So much to absorb -- to take, she was shameless with her gasps, releasing the stuttery sounds that parted from her in time with the wet touch between their lips. The muscle of her tummy arcing into the tightly wound leather that he still wore. Not that he needed to shed any of it to relish in the feel of her. That was the gift of her honest, mind and body.

He come to adore her for it.

The sweet swell of the curve to her hip and the small noise forming with a clench in her core earns her a nip on her bottom lip. Wide palm washing across the globe of her left buttock, nails beginning to curl into the skin there. He felt the visceral shudder of her breath against his mouth -- felt the cheek clench, but it makes her hips rush forward against him as if to escape the intrusive exploration. Only made him to slip his fingers further, but he just brushed their lips together once more. One gentle peck and then another till the tension started to melt away. The next hand returning to her shirt to ease up further than it had before. Fingertips colliding with the binding that held her chest and kept its boyance in place. Easing his hand beneath it, dwarfing the mound there, restricted by the bindings wore by those with breasts for proficiency in worn armor. But, she was perfect, filling his hand with enough weight to squeeze. The pad of his thumb rolling over the hard nub as well.

He would have continued if not the soft stutter of her voice against his mouth. Instead, he rested his brow close to her own, listening to her whisper.

"I.. I've never.."

Again, a small peck is placed on her mouth, easing the worry. "I only want a kiss.."

"O-oh.. okay" This time, she tips up for it. The lurid press of their lips echoing between them, "Okay.."

A low hum only replied, following her soft whine as his thumb and index tweak the tender nub in his grasp. 

He relished in the flurry of stimulation she experienced -- sensations he gave her. There was no light or dark, just her and her earnest reactions. With her here, to himself, he felt all the patience. A balance. The desire to have her was present, but he didn't want to frighten her. Still, he couldn't help himself. He wanted more. After all..

"That's not the kiss I want.." He rasped against her mouth. A small mewl escaped the girl as her head tilted in her confusion, but also the flutter in her stomach as his nails grazed on the definition that led into her trousers.

"I-.. I don't understand.." 

There she felt that crooked smile again, before he cooed something akin to "If you want me to stop just tell me.." against her cheek, before he spun her around from facing him and his warmth, crowding her against the cargo box disappeared. The flutter of his robes heard dancing along the floor and he lowering himself to it as well.

Her brows knitted with confusion more, leaning into the cargo box with her curled fix, but was somewhat relaxed feeling his hands on her still. That is till she felt the warmth of his mouth across the curve of her ass and his lips dragging towards the hem of her underthings. A quiet keening sound escaped her as she grasped a hand back at him, hands catching a handful of thick, curly fluff. The stammer of "W-what.." barely passing her lips as she felt her bottom half slowly become exposed, pant and all. Down to her knees which knocked together as she flattened into box. He made those low cooing sounds again as he pressed another kiss to her hip line, head tilting off to the side. Instinctively, her lower belly clenched. Only for her to jump feeling his teeth graze over the curve of her hip, offering a nip to her right buttock. His hands, broad and ever-so-slightly calloused from his bare handed training; they drag their leathery textures down the back of her thighs to the back of her knees.

Nerves and anxiety made her shoulders shrug with visible tension. Not that she didn't trust him, but she didn't know what to expect. Nor did she want to disappoint.

Kylo would have told her otherwise, if his mind was not on his prize. He'd have those thoughts erased from her mind soon enough, he'd have her relish in just the sensations, just as he would get lost in her experience. The solace of it.

This "kiss" was not what she anticipated; she felt the heat of his breath wash across her thighs and the exposed apex of her nethers. His hands palmed her backside using their width to spread her and his thumbs to tenderly massage the folds of her opening. The dark slit parting with wet, lurid sounds from her hidden fluster, encouraging him to press in for his kiss.

The flat, heated surface of his tongue stroking over her, from bottom to top. To the top, beyond the slit of her sex, but to the clenching bud above it. Upon the contact, simply touching her quivering entry, she relinquished a sound that affected him visibly. A high-voiced moan, soft and sweet and oh-so-needy. 

Without a pause, he repeated it again, only to part her completely. Exposing her to the cool air and the smoldering heat of his mouth, the soft pliable weakness staggering her senses. Her forehead knocked against the box as she felt him push and part, explore, discover, and learn parts of her that she only vaguely touched in showers and when she curiously prodded when she had observed her superior officers doing things when they assumed no one was looking. It was a flood of heat and sensation, his mouth cresting the top of her sex around a certain spot that man her thighs quivers. For a moment, he deviated from that path. Just to tease his tongue around the opening higher, till a high-pitched sound startled free from her. 

He earned a whine and a soft pressure begin to tighten at her inner thighs, swells of her bottom clench, her hips almost wandering from the assault of his mouth if not for the hand tugging her back onto his face. It forcing her to arch her back, nearly bending her over. The other she felt reaching from under her to cradling her at the mound of her thighs, almost cupping her. While his thumb slipped down against where his mouth was, swirling where his tongue and lips did not suck. There was a small gasp at the back of her throat, climbing in height if only to be lost by her teeth abusing her bottom lip. Her nails started to curl, dragging on the box, barely able to contain the noises in her.

At any moment, she felt her knees were going to give way, but she couldn't help herself. What nerves had kept her tightly wound was now replaced with desperation, her hands grasped at his hands, reaching back for his shoulders, to grab at his hair-- _anything_. "O-oohh.. Please, please.." Not knowing whether she wanted him to stop in fear of this new sensation flooding at her core, making her lose sight of her sense of control and modest. Made her forget her identity-- Or, keep going, to be lost in all he gave to her. Fortunately, he made the decision for her. Doing some sort of swirl with his tongue and she felt fingers dip into her, just moving absently. Unknowingly stroking the roof of her that made her eyes blur and clench shut with the prickle of tears at the corners of her eyes. 

The sounds, the feeling of her writhing -- unable to decide whether she wanted to press back further into him or scurry away, it **drove** him. Long since had he ruffled through the confines of his robes and trousers, beginning to stroke away at what lied beneath. But, he selflessly found his focus on her. His hand cradled her hip, supporting her so he could have ever dollop of that dripped from her spasming opening.

FN stayed afloat as long as she could, till she felt her sinking onto her knees. Ren didn't leave her be, though. He gathered her in his arms and squeezed her back against his chest. The curly mess of his hair dipped in close to his cheek while he smothered this low, bone-chilling sound against her shoulder and below she felt something more cumbersome than length nestle between her thighs.

Kylo tucked her into the seat of his lap while the arm wrapping about her shifted, so the hand attached looped about her throat. It lightly squeezed, gripping her while the other worked at the slick mess between their nethers. Though it should be possible, she felt so many hands on her. Touching and pulling her to that height she only came to know moments ago. Her thighs quivered, attempting to close around what felt like a hand between her thighs, slowly making circles about the sensitive nub at the heart of her sex. Only it squeezed about the width of his shaft, earning her one of those husky keening noises. This one with a depth and fevor that makes shudder from the inside out, "I _need_.."

"Hnn.." he growled softly into her skin. The hand on her throat guiding her head to the side so his teeth could find purchase, making dense imprints that made her sob out. The sound of her wetness, of her being lost to the ecstasy only set him on fire. "Mmn, need **you**.." All of the sensations make her flutter and her hands grasped at his, clinging to him as she surrendered to the rush of another climax.

"Yes.." His approval -- his demands, only made her plummet into it, while what bobbed against her lower abs jerked against her smooth skin and a wet heat spilled over her. She was barely able to register the guttural sound he breathed into her ear. Over and over again.

"Mi.."

His hands retreated from himself to grip at her thighs, her hip. "All of you.." Barely able to get enough of her. The hand spread over her stomach, smearing the slick splatter over her stomach -- marking her. " **Mine**."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.. this took forever and five days. Hopefully acceptable. I wanted to keep the kinks lowkey.. for now. Thank you for indulging me.


End file.
